alone
by drawthewaffle
Summary: So I'm gonna give the chaos story's a try, there is some resentment in the later chapters so far, I hope you like it please r
1. Chapter 1

**hey im stillnew to this but i'll do my best to update quick**

**all rights go to rick riordan i am not rick riordan**

Percy grinned at the prospect of proposing to annabeth that since the giant war percy had felt annabeth become more and more distant and he hoped that this would mend their relationship. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face once he proposed.

The rest of the camp seemed to be avoiding him too, the kept averting their eyes from his whenever he tried to speak to them, some of the newer ones scoreless and stomped away the older ones seemed... guilty.. guilty and had a hint of distaste written over their face, there wasn't many who would face him anymore, and less who would speak to him much less have a conversation. Sure it was lonely but percy was set on changing it all after he proposed.

He had worked so hard for it, completing the twelve labors of Hercules as fast as he could, he managed it in a month and a half, an achievement worth bragging off but percy wasn't going to brag, no. All he was going to do was ask athena for her approval. She accepted though she warned him that if he broke her heart he might never be able to reproduce... ever.

Percy headed back to camp thinking about Thomas, his new half brother he seemed nice enough on the outside but often when they were alone he acted like a jerk but percy tried not to mind to much he was family. That didn't mean it didnt hurt though it was specially Poseidon had claimed Thomas as his favourite son, it made percy feel like Poseidon had lied to him when he told percy he loved him and that he was his favourite son. Ever since Thomas came Percy had nothing but trouble and was struggling to tone down the bitter resentment bubbling in his chest. Today it would change. Today it would all change. And percy had no idea how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

i had plane ride today so i wrote more

**a****gain i am not rick**

Percy ran to the athena cabin and knocked on the door only to be received by Malcolm who shot him a look of hate that clearly said don't touch me. Percy frowned but shrugged it off "where's annabeth?" A spark of pity flashed through Malcolm s eyes. Percy was now clearly confused.  
"Down by the beach but I wouldn't look for her if I were you"  
Why shouldn't he? If annabeth was sad he could cheer her up. There was really no reason for him to be acting so weird was there?

Percy headed towards the beach and saw a couple heavily making out, the sea seemed to be specially calm and bright as if Poseidon were

giving percy his approval... maybe. Percy stopped to watch the couple for a moment blond hair was neatly combed down and held in a curly ponytail a Sandy haired guy ran fingers through it.

The couple broke apart and percy got a better look of both which sent all his happiness and excitement tumbling down to tartarus.  
It was annabeth  
And the guy was Thomas.

Hot tears streamed down Percy's cheeks like tears he threw down a small object and drizzly turned towards the forest

Alone

No one cared

Alone

And it hurt like Hades

Alone

He trudged through the forest stumbling

Alone

He leaned on a tree breathing heavily each step was harder

Alone

His body collapsed to the ground letting a cry of pure pain

Alone

Was his last thought as he blacked out

Annenbethpicked up the towel she was sitting on and walked back to camp she was sorry fir cheating on him but it was her pride pushing her on and percy was only holding her back, she just had to move on.

Annabeth stepped on a hard object and gasped as she saw what she intended to throw away.

It was a ring

Forged in hephaestus's forges by hephaestus himself, the stone in the middle shone, a deep sea beauty, the rest of the ring covered in designs by precious jewels so pure Hades wouldve raised an eyebrow. In the inside of the ring carved into the silver were 2 words.  
Wise girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey i am updating a lot today, dunno why, for all of you people but there who want percy he will get more bitter but i do want to keep his fatal flaw as loyalty so he wont put up a kiddie tantrum every time mentions earth, come on guys percys better than that**

**i am not rick**

**rick is so ick**

**but he owns percy**

**so he's ick and awesome**

Once percy woke up the first emotion he registered was anger and resentment all he wanted to do was walk up to Thomas and hit him so hard that ,to phrase athena, he would never, ever reproduce.

As soon as the red tinges to his vision cleared the anger was replaced with confusion. Where in Hades was he? As far as he knew he had never been anywhere like this, a room with constellations swirling and shining bright with no floor beneath him, a man in a dark robe walked up to him.

"I see you have awoken Perseu-"

Percy."

"Percy" the man repeated slightly amused "you must be wondering where you are" percy nodded "you are in the void, and I am chaos, ruler of the void creator of the universe."

Percy bowed and cursed himself for being rude, immortals got mad easily and tended to blow stuff up and percy was in no mood to be blown into a million pieces. "Lord chaos. What could you want from me?"

"Percy, I want you to lead my army and let me adopt you as my son and heir."

Percy's jaw hit the ground (not literally, he's in space there is no ground) "m-me? Why would you want me"

Chaos chuckled "because, percy, you are the purest hero that has ever existed, and I trust you to lead creation in the right direction, you can live with me in the void and forget about those who betrayed you... make new friends... and" chaos winked "maybe find a girl"

Percy made his decision as soon as chaos spoke of the traitors, all he wanted was to blast each but desired that wasn't the best step towardsbecoming a better person.

"I accept Lord chaos"

"Call me father"

"I accept... father"


	4. Chapter 4

ok so i was wondering who we should pairup percy with! it can be anyone you want but lets try to use more general characters so that i can add in the new character faster

remember youre all awesome people!


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so heres the next chapter... im planning to update a lot. reviewing os goooooooood**

**i dont own percy J. that is rick. i dont own rick. i think...**

percy sat on his new bed staring silently at the wall, chaos was going to introduce him to the others today, and percy was honestly nervous... what if someone recognized him?

percy had donned a hood on, a dark hood with a gray wave-like design that fit percy pretty well. chaos having adopted percy as his son meant percy had aquired more powers, which he would have to learn to contol, this meaning extra hours spent working with chaos to achieve full control of them.

percy had asked if he could change his name too, knowing for sure new heroes would arrive to the void and tell everyone of his identity. chaos had agreed after a slight hesitation, he knew his "son" couldn't hide behind a fake identity and a hood forever, but he also knew that percy was not yet ready to reveal himself, or utter the name that brought back memories and pain. So now percy sat in his room, prince of the void, trying to decipher what he should call himself. he was currently trapped between Alpha and Omega. Alpha, the first letter of the greek alphabet, for a new start. Omega, the last letter of the greek alphabet, as of the end of his old life. suddenly it came to him _Anaklusmos_ he would name himself after his old sword (which he wouldnt stand to look at, every blow of tragic history etched onto it). riptide, the current that takes you by surprise, like the change in his life, and before he knew it, he was swept out at sea, and this way,he got to keep the smallest bit of his old life with him, and the smallest bit of anger and regret, to keep him grounded.

percy smiled at his new name just as chaos came in "i see you have chosen" percy told him of his name, but kept his reasons to himself.

"ahh fine name A_naklusmos, _i can see why you might have chosen it... riptide."

perc- sorry Anaklusmos nodded

"its time for you to meet the others, follow me Anaklusmos."

Anaklusmos pulled his hood so it his as much of him as it could, the edges of chaos's mouth twitched downwards but he quickly hid his dissapointment. in no time at all they arrived at the common room, which was filled with chatting and arcade sounds, percy followed chaos in and everyone looked up, apparently hoods and hoodies were the ultimate fashion statement in the void.

"Anaklusmos here ismy adopted son i expect you to treat him well"with that he flashed out and percy couldnt help but think that maybe chaos wasn't that good at introductions.

a tall guy walked up to Anaklusmos and shook his hand, then removed his hood and Anaklusmos couldnt help but gasp "welcome to the family Anaklusmos." a lean girl with a black hood studded with stars shivered at the blades name "i'm Luke Castellan, commander of the first amy of chaos." percy seemed slightly relieaved that he hadnt chosed alpha as his name. "and you are?"

uhhh"

**well thats it for this chapter but i might update again today!thank you guys for reading my fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i didnt update yesterday but i didnt have much time**

**i dont own a single thing itall belongs to rick... all hail rick**

anaklusmos was saved by the bell... literally, unfortunately, that was a bad thing. The emergency alarms blared throughout the common room, lounging warriors got to their feet in a split second, suddenly awake, and they all knew,even anaklusmos, what this mean. the palace in the void was under attack.

percy nearly trippen over his own feet as he struggled towards the front line, everybody parted in front of him but it wasnt out of respect, at least not yet. percy caught the message, like in every single school he had ever attended, anaklusmos had to build his own rep now. percy grabbed the first weapon he could find, a golden katana blade, slightly too big for him but it would have to do for now. percy caught up to luke quickly.

"who would attack the void? surely from what i've seen no one would launch an attack on chaos"

"thats where you are wrong anaklusmos. _someone _would. and that someone is order. Chaos's brother... funny thing is... with the names you would expect things to be switched up, but this is not a laughing matter."

anaklusmos nodded solemnly and marched up ahead leaing luke to wonder who he was, it was obvious anaklusmos had seen war so he mustve been there for the titan or giant war, maybe both.

anaklusmos felt rather insecure but put on a brave face no one could see nontheless. finally reaching the front of the large army percy felt like diving into this fight would be suicide. row after row of old forgotten monsters and beings born from darkness and fear wielded heavy "sticks" (as tyson would call them) and the sharpest swords percy had ever seen.

percy let out a battle cry full of feeling percy was not feeling, like courage. percy lunged at the nearest monster closely followed by the squads, the sounds of despair and dying, pain made anaklusmos want to cover his ears but at the same time the determination that flowed through the air kept him going.

anaklusmos lost track of time. blow after blow percy was battered by countless strikes his heavy blade could not block but at the same time percy returned them twice as hard. after what seemed like an eternity the attacking army pulled away and percy forced himself not to collapse, the girl with the star studded hood steadied him and flashed a smile, at the same time an arrow flew at her and percy threw himself at it, he caslled imself stupid but he knew why he did it. his last thought before he blacked out was of the girl in the star studded coat.

**thx for reading wielders of awesomeness**


	7. Chapter 7

**When i first put up the poll, no one reviewed so i started making it perzoe because it would make sense but you guys want perthena so perthena will happen. the girl in the start studded coat _is_ zoe, but the connection percy felt will just be one to his past, parthena will happen once percy iss forced to return to earth and save it once more. **

**again. i do not own percy. if i did maybe i wouldnt have made percy and annabeth fall into tartarus! rick owns it and rick trolled me.**

percy felt his vision clear suddenly, awoken from his dreamless sleep. he turned to his right to find the girl with the starry hood, she looked at him worriedly but the worry vanished from her features once percy sat up, anaklusmos looked more closely at her face and gasped. standing by his bedside was the one and only Zoe Nightshade, looking more alive than when he last saw her. granted, when he last saw her she was dying.

"how are thou?" **A/N: tell me if i get her old english wron so i can fix it. i really have no idea how to writer it.**

"pretty ok compared to how if felt other times... a little like i am floating though"

Zoe looked amused, her lips quirked. "thou are floating"

percy looked down and found his buttox levitating just an inch or two from the bed "what the hades?!" he gripped the sides of his bed and almost fell over in an attempt to reintroduce his behind to the matress.

Zoe outright laughed. "what else did you expect from the gravitational pull where we are _boy._"

Anaklusmos looked out the window and saw stars and other floating stuff, he blushed. not that zoe could see it anyways.

Anaklusmos swung his legs over the side of the bed and desperately gripped at things in attempt to not fall over. zoe calmly glided toward the edge of the room and held the door open for him. percy reached out for the doorknob and pulled himself to the next room landing back onto the floor with a thump, his injurys didnt seem to bother him as much as they should and for that Anaklusmos was grateful. a question popped into his mind

**"**how come im not floating now"

"easy. the infirmary has a lower gravitational pull so that we can lug hurt warriors easily onto the bed. the gravitational pull comes back to normal here so we can walk easier."

Percy nodded understanding and picked himself up, he felt a little wobbly but figured he could make it to his room. it was a good thing zoe was there because percy wouldve gotten lost otherwise. the base was huge. Anaklusmos headed back into his room and flopped onto his bed as Zoe closed the door behing her. he let his thoughts drift to a certain goddess before falling asleep.

**im sorry i didnt make it longer but im typing this at school so i have pretty limited time. still perthena everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**this story is on temporary hiatus**


End file.
